


Spliting relationships

by KingFake



Series: Memories of war [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Between chapters 17 and 18, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Femsub, Geting a little bit more spoilery, Impregnation, Large Cock, Maledom, Mystery, Netori, Oral Sex, Romance, Tea Parties, Vaginal Sex, Womb Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFake/pseuds/KingFake
Summary: A problem arises, and the Shepherds need to separate.A problem worsens between a man and a woman because of the separation.And a group of women agree that the best way to take things off the mind, is with a cup of tea.
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sumia, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Tiamo | Cordelia
Series: Memories of war [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761232
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. A tea to unwind

A man was running through the empty corridors of Fort Steiger, “I need to tell milord this”, he thought to himself as he used his last strength.

He arrived at an enormous room, five people at the middle of it.

“Milord! Dire news!”, he shouted as he ran to them, “Our forces to the north and south have been decimated by Walhart and Yen’fay”

The man tried to recover his breath before continuing, “What’s worse, most of the survivors have turned their coats for the empire”, he said supporting himself with his spear.

“B-but our troops numbered in the hundreds of thousands!”, Say'ri exclaimed, standing behind Robin, her face becoming pallid.

Basilio muttered to himself, “The empire must have had more”, Flavia responded to his muttering, “Or perhaps been better trained and equipped, Say'ri please try to get a hold of yourself”

Say'ri gritted her teeth, “Where are their armies now?”, she asked briefly trying to maintain her composure.

The soldier now recuperated, answered, “Marching towards this fortress, milady. It’s only a matter of time.”

Chrom had a pained expression on his face, as the weight of the message settled in, “All our struggles until now, and we’ve yet to so much as dent the empire”, he said griping his own hand, “Thanks for the message soldier, you are dismissed”

As the soldier ran back to his post, Robin turned to Chrom, “Chrom…”, he called at him as he tried to organize his thoughts, “We need to leave here-right away.”

Chrom bit his lip weighting the option that Robin proposed, “Have you lost your wits?! We’re surrounded!”, Flavia shouted at him.

Robin turned to her, “When the other armies arrive, then we’ll be trapped for certainty”, he answered calmly to her.

Say'ri began to back Robin up, “The army outside are only betraying us out of fear from the empire”, she said, a pained expression on her face, “The resistance they put will only be for show”

“But we can’t be running forever. How do we hope to turn the tide?”, Chrom asked.

Robin answered firmly, “By striking either Walhart or Yen’fay before they join strength.”

Chrom looked at the ground, “Either one seems a death sentence”, he said defeat on his tone, “One general would be at our throats before we finish the other off”

“But what if we attack both?”, Robin hypothetically asked

Flavia looked at him, “Our army lies in tatters, yet you would divide it in half?!”, she shouted at him angrily.

Robin sighed, “I didn’t say half”, he said as he turned his head towards Chrom, “Chrom would lead our strongest troop against Yen’fay”

“Meanwhile, a smaller force would attack Walhart”, he continued, “Not defeat him, but to distract him”

While troubled by the idea, Basilio seemed to understand it, “Spend some lives to buy the other team time…”, he said as he scratched his back, “All right, I’ll do it”

Robin looked at Basilio straight in the eyes, “Basilio this is not the time for japes”

Basilio returned the look, “I’m being serious, I’ll lead the squad”, he said as he slowly went away, “The rest of you stay with Chrom and keep him safe”

He exited the room, “You know, somehow, he always finds a way to best the odds”, Flavia said looking at were he went, “I’ll go with him”, she said as she walked to where Basilio went.

The rooms tension was still palpable, “Chrom, I am sad to say, but we have to make another decision”, Robin said as he turned to Chrom.

“If we want to remove any chance of the enemy following us, we have to split the Shepherds”, Robin said as he grabbed a list from his tunic.

He gave it to Chrom, the list was the 31 members that composed the Shepherds, with their occupation alongside their names.

Chrom sighed, “What will we do with a divided team”, he asked as he read every name on the list.

“We will go south, Yen’fay troops wont intercept us if we take this route”, Robin said as Say'ri gave him a map.

Robin ran his finger across the map showing Chrom the route, “At tops a three-nights march, at both sides. And at the end, we will regroup before we attack Yen’fay”

Chrom looked at the map and the list, “Is this the best option?” Chrom asked, looking at Robin.

“Any other routes and they will intersect us”, Robin showed at the map, “While we would defeat small groups, they can take a toll at the group and leave us exhausted before Yen’fay”

Chrom sighed again, but looked at Robin with a smile on his face, “I trust you Robin, let us divide the group”

\---

The two groups had prepared themselves; they would take different exits from the fortress to avoid showing the direction the other group was going.

The whole Shepherds stood at the middle point, ready to depart.

Robin looked at his two daughters, “Morgan, Noire…” he tried to say but was interrupted by them giving him a hug.

He smiled as he returned the hug, “I know you two will be safe, after all, you are my daughters”, he said as he stopped hugging them and looked at their faces, “I trust you to keep the other group safe”

Robin straightened himself, “Now, go say goodbye to your mother, I’m sure she wants to say something to you”, he told his two daughters.

Morgan and Noire walked to their mother, and Robin walked toward Say'ri, “Master, I know is your decision, but are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?”, she asked, a hint of sadness in her voice.

“Say'ri, I put you on the other group because I trust you with protecting them”, he answered her, “I know your strength, and I also want you to keep an eye on those two”, he said pointing at his daughters who were talking with Tharja.

Say'ri smiled, “Understood Master, I will protect them” she said.

Robin smiled and patted her shoulder.

As Say'ri walked to the other group, Robin saw Chrom and Sumia.

“I’m sorry Sumia, I know I promised it, but you have to support the other group”, Chrom tried to explain to Sumia.

She looked at the ground, “I suppose…”

Sumia looked back at Chrom, “See you later Chrom”, she said as she turned her back at him, Chrom tried to talk to her, but words didn’t come out.

He turned back, a pained expression on his face.

\--- First night of the march ---

It had turned to night before Robin´s group stopped walking.

As the group settled camp, Robin went to each one to see how they were.

“I am so glad that the army didn’t put any resistance to them passing”, thought Robin as he checked on Gregor that stayed in the back of the march.

He marked his name on the list he had on his head.

“Gregor, Kennal and Donnel who guarded the back”, he looked at another group, “Stahl, Maribelle and Virion”

Robin walked at a group who where setting up their tents, “Nowi, Gaius, Lon’qu and Miriel”

“Now where is the last group…”, he muttered to himself as he searched them, “Ah, there they are”

A little group was standing, talking to each other, “Lissa, Tharja, Cordelia and Sumia…”

The group was making small talk, before they got to set up their tents.

“That march was tough”, Lissa commented, which got her a sympathetic pat on the back from Tharja.

Cordelia sighed, “Yes, I would love to have some tea to take off my mind”, she commented looking at the rest of the group.

Lissa smiled, “Oh, how about we have a little tea party to ourselves?”, she commented excitedly to the group.

“What a great idea”, Cordelia answered, “What do you think Sumia, would you like to have a little tea party?”

Sumia was startled that Cordelia called for her, “Uh…, sure, how about we have it at my tent?”, she answered quickly.

Tharja smiled, “Since you are giving us the place, how about I make the tea”, she said as she turned to Lissa, “Can you help me whit the herbs Lissa?”

“Sure Tharja, I should have some in my collection of herbs”, Lissa commented.

Cordelia clapped her hands, “And I will bring the snacks”, she said smiling at the group, “Lets meet at around an hour”

All the women agreed as they went to prepare their things.

Robin stood confused looking at the group, not knowing what they were going to do, “At least they looked happy about it”, he thought to himself as he went to prepare his tent.

\---

Sumia was at her tent, sitting at a small table that she prepared for her guest.

“Its so weird to have the tent tidy”, she thought to herself as she observed the tent, “Usually Chrom always left something unkept in the room, even if it seemed to be clean, his chest was usually a mess.

She remembered fondly as she looked at the empty places that Chrom things used to be, “He left the tent for me”, she thought as she leaned against the table, but the sweet memories turned sour, “And yet, he left me alone”

Sumia expression saddened as she continued to think, “When did things go so wrong?”, she asked herself as she looked at the table.

“Did I do something wrong?”, she questioned herself, “Should I have been more assertive in our relationship?”

Sumia lost herself to her thoughts, “I envy Tharja, she seems so happy with Robin…”, as she thought that to herself an idea came to her mind, “Maybe I should ask Tharja some advice, after all we are at a group of friends, they should understand”

She smiled pitifully to herself, “No, I shouldn’t, it would be awkward to talk about that while relaxing…”

Before she could continue with her thought, the other three arrived at her tent.

“Sumia, we got the tea”, Lissa shouted as she held the tea pot.

Tharja entered next, holding the rest of the tea set, “I didn’t know if you had a tea set, so I brought mine”, she commented leaving it on the table.

Lastly, Cordelia entered, in her hand a basket with pastries arranged inside, “Let me set up the plates”, she asked as she left the basket on the table.

Cordelia arranged the cups with their respective plates, leaving a teacup for everyone, before seating at the table.

Tharja and Lissa sat at the remaining seats, with Lissa beginning to serve the tea.

“Tharja and I decided to have the tea be a little bitter for the pastries”, she said as she served Sumia her cup, “If you need some sugar, we have brought some”

With that, the group started their tea party, and Sumia, she smiled, a sincere smile that she hasn’t done in a very long time.

But as the party went on, and the mood settled in, Sumia began to speak, her cheek red, “Tharja, can I ask you something?”

Tharja looked at her leaving her teacup in its plate, “Go ahead Sumia”, she said nonchalantly.

“How do you get so well with Robin?”, Sumia asked embarrassment in her voice.

Tharja smiled at her, “Problems with Chrom?”, she asked in return.

Sumia looked down on her teacup, before quietly telling “Yes…”

“Sorry to intrude”, said Tharja as she straightened her back, “If I had to say a reason…”, she said as she thought for an answer, “I would have to say that he reciprocates”

Sumia looked confused, “What do you mean with reciprocates?”

Tharja smiled at her, “In my opinion, a relationship is about giving and receiving, if I give him my affection, I receive his”, she tried to explain, “That affection can come in many forms depending on the time, it could be simply being together, or doing something together”

Sumia and Cordelia were a little surprised at Tharja´s answer, “It even includes the fiscal needs, its only natural to have them”, Tharja continued, “If he has any needs I try to satisfy them, if I have them, he satisfies mine”

“Not that Robin has any problems satisfying me”, Tharja added with a small giggle, which made Sumia´s blush reddening even more.

Sumia was left thinking, “I guess I have been giving much more than I been receiving…”, she thought to herself; but an idea resonated on her mind, “Not that Robin has any problems satisfying me”, resonated on her mind.

As the rest continued to talk, Sumia´s mind was filled with the implications of those words, trying to calm herself she tried focus on her tea, but as she took more and more, she felt her body warming, and those words kept filling her mind.

She tried to maintain her calm as her guest were still on the tent. Half an hour passed that Sumia felt like it was an eternity before Cordelia stood from the table, “I´m sorry, but it has gotten to late, I have to go to my tent now”

Lissa and Tharja looked at each other, as to reaffirm they shared they opinion, “We should excuse ourselves too, we should get going, let me pick up my things”, Tharja said as she picked up the tea set.

Cleaning up, the three women left the tent leaving Sumia alone.

Sumia still sat on her chair, her cheek still red. She was panting as she laid her head on the table, “Why I am felling like this?”, she asked herself as she moved on the chair trying to understand the heating of her body.

She lowered her hand, touching her womanhood finding it completely soaked , “Oh Gods…”, she screamed in her mind, “Why aren’t you here Chrom?!”, she cursed under her breath, as she began to touch herself.

Sumia inserted her finger into her womanhood trying to peace the heat, but as much as she tried, it didn’t die down.

“Not that Robin has any problems satisfying me”, those words came to Sumia´s head as she furiously touched herself.

Her mind ran free imagining herself being satisfied by Robin, “Robin…”, she moaned as her fantasies ran free.

Sumia continued to moan Robin´s name, her mind filled with her fantasies.

“Excuse me Sumia, do you feel well?”, a voice sounded from the entrance of the tent, “You were calling my name and I got worried, I’m going to enter”

Robin entered the tent, the first thing he saw was Sumia pleasuring herself.

Sumia surprised, quickly stood from her chair, “Robin, its not what it looks like…”, she tried to say an excuse.

Robin looked away from her, “Excuse me Sumia, I didn’t think you would be…”, he apologized, “Let me go away”

As he was halfway out from the tent, Sumia grabbed him by the arm, “Sorry Robin, but I have to ask for your help”, she said tears appearing in the corner of her eyes.

He stopped, looking back at her face, he gulped out of nervousness as he entered the tent again, “What do you need Sumia”, he asked looking away from her.

“Sorry to ask you this, but since a while I have felt my body heat up, and I want you to help me”, she said also looking away from him.

Robin answered, “Sumia, I don’t think I should help you; you have Chrom…”

Sumia answered almost in plea, “But Chrom isn’t where, he is never when I need him…”, she turned to look at his face, “Please Robin, we don’t have to cross the line, I only need to burn out this heat”

He looked back at her, clearly nervous, “Do I only have to get you off”, Robin asked.

“Yes, only that”, Sumia answered, “Just this night Robin”

Robin sighed, “This better be our secret, Chrom should never hear of this”

Sumia smiled at him, “It will be our secret”, she said letting go of his arm.

Robin scratched the back of his head, “Can you sit on bed?”, he asked as he got close to her.

“Of course…” she answered, as she went to the bed, sitting on the border.

Robin kneeled in front on her, “Can you separate your legs”, he asked.

Sumia didn’t answer, instead opening her legs.

Robin lifted her skirt, showing him Sumia´s drenched panties, and he moved them to the side.

He got closer to her womanhood, Sumia could feel his breath against her, and with slow movements, Robin spread her lips and began to pleasure her with his mouth.

As he slowly inserted his tongue, Sumia began to softly moan; with slow movements Robin explored her deeps.

“Thank you so much Robin”, she whimpered between moans as Robin continued to pleasure her.

Sumia was feeling in heaven, “Oh Gods, I never felt like this…”, she screamed in her mind, “He is only being gentle, and I already feel like I am losing my mind”

Robin raised his hand and started to rub on Sumia’s clit.

“Oh, Robin…”, Sumia could only moan as he slowly increased his intensity.

His tongue explored every inch it could on her insides while his finger started to intensely rub her.

Lost in her pleasure, Sumia pushed Robin’s head toward her; he complied by removing his tongue and begin to softly lick her clit.

As Sumia applied more force to his head, the more intensely Robin played; he stopped licking it and began to softly bite it.

Noticing that she was about to cum, Robin thrusted his finger inside her womanhood, reaching deeper than he could with his tongue.

With one last bite, Sumia came on his face, letting go of him.

She slowly laid on her bed, breathing heavily as she rejoices in the pleasure she just felt.

But as she started to breath normally, the heat remained.

Robin cleaned himself with the bedsheet, “Do you feel better now Sumia?”, he asked as he raised himself.

Biting her lips, Sumia worried how to answer him, “He has already done to much, but…, this heat is going to drive me insane…”, she told herself.

Blushing deeply, Sumia raised herself, she was still biting her lip, but her mouth formed an awkward smirk, “Sorry Robin…”, she said the smirk still on her face, “I’m still feeling it”.

Robin sighed, “Sumia…, I don’t think we should con…”, he commented before Sumia interrupted him.

“Just let me repay the favor…”, she said as she moved from the bed, and kneeled in front of Robin, “After all, its my fault you have this bulge”

He stood there speechless as Sumia lowered his pants, releasing the erect monolith that his pants restricted.

The heat that Sumia felt only intensified at the sight of the manhood in front of her, “Oh Gods, this is the thing that satisfies you Tharja?”, she asked herself as she slowly raised her hand to grip on it, “Gods, Chrom isn’t even an eight of this thing, how could I even grab it”

With her two hands, Sumia grasped Robin’s penis and began to move it, her lack of technique was evident from her movement.

Sumia panicked as she continued to shake it, “What should I do, this usually got Chrom to cum, but Robin doesn’t react at all” , she tough, “I have to do something, but what!?”

In her panic, an idea crossed Sumia’s mind, “Maybe I can blow him…”, she thought as she slowly moved her head toward the tip of Robin’s cock.

With the tip in front of her, Sumia opened her mouth and began to blow Robin.

“Gods, it almost fills my mouth, what should I do?”, the panicked Sumia thought as she slowly moved her head trying to pleasure Robin.

In the panic, Sumia’s tongue began to move, touching Robin’s cock which got a little moan out of Robin, “I guess I should keep doing it”, Sumia though at the positive reaction.

Robin´s face reddened a little as time went by and Sumia’s technique slowly improved, after a while, Robin felt he was about to cum.

“Sumia, I am getting close…”, he said to her, but Sumia did not hear.

Robin came, his seed gushing out inside of Sumia’s mouth, who in surprise started to drink it.

The inexperienced Sumia was outpaced and began to cough, Robin immediately removed his manhood from her mouth, the remaining seed ending on her face.

Sumia was kneeling in front of him, the semen on her face dripped to the ground as she continued to cough.

Robin, worried, slowly lowered himself to see Sumia in the face, but as he reached her, she stopped coughing.

She raised her face to see Robin, her face was fully covered in cum, and a smirk plastered across her face, “I don’t feel the heat anymore”, she commented looking at him, “Thank you so much Robin”

Sumia slowly rested her back against the bed, she was taking deep breaths as she looked at Robin, “I hope that I wasn’t too bad”, she commented as her eyes slowly went down, “Sorry, I don’t have the technique that Tharja surely has, but you really were fantastic…”, she said as she fell asleep from the exhaustion.

Robin sighed, but a smile formed on his face, “You weren’t so bad”, he muttered as he raised his pants, concealing his still erect manhood.

With the bed sheet, Robin cleaned Sumia’s face, removing any trace of his seed from her.

Grabbing her bridal style, he laid her on the bed and covered her with the sheet.

He walked to the lamp and turned it off before walking to the exit of the tent.

Looking back at her, he whispered, “Goodnight”, before walking away.

The now asleep Sumia had a smile on her face, as Robin walked towards his own tent.

\--- Second day of the march ---

As the new day arrived, the Shepherds were once again on the move, marching toward the meeting point.

The march went as normal, but one person was circling around a thought.

Up in the sky, mounting her pegasus Sumia was looking at nothing as the memories of the last knight replayed in her mind. 

“Oh Gods, I can’t believe what I made Robin do for me yesterday…”, she thought butting her bottom lip in guilt, “We are both married, I can’t believe I have to hide something so big from Chrom…”

As she finished the sentence, Robin’s body flashed in her mind, “Get a hold of yourself Sumia”, she scolded herself, “It was just a one night thing, when we reunite with Chrom, everything is going to be fine”

With a newfound determination, Sumia noticed the sky, the blue turning into orange.

Looking down on the ground, she saw Robin signaling to descend. Grabbing the reins of the pegasus, she gracefully descended near Robin.

“Thank you so much Sumia for being in look out”, he thanked her with a smile on his face, “We are about to stop for the day”

And as the orange turned into black, the group stopped on its feet, preparing to set up camp.

\---

Sumia was walking around camp killing time as she had finished setting up, but she stopped on the spot as she heard someone rapidly walking towards her.

“Hey Sumia”, Lissa loudly said, surprising Sumia, who turned around to see her.

Lissa smiled cheerfully, “Well, you seem to be in a much better mood than yesterday”, she commented cheerfully as she moved her hands behind her back.

“It seems that our little tea party really helped you out”, Tharja commented as she walked to the pair.

Sumia had a small laugh, “You think so?”, she said looking at the two women, “Am I really that different?”

“Of course you are”, Lissa commented pointing her finger at her, “You even look different”

Sumia was taken a little by surprise by the answer, “You are more relaxed, as if all the built up tension went away…”, Tharja added as she put her finger on her lips, “And Lissa is right, you look different, but I don’t know how to put it…”

“Hello Sumia”, interrupted Cordelia as she approached the group, “Are you talking about our tea party?”

Sumia laughed nervously, “It seems that it did me a lot of good”, she commented as she turned her head towards her, “Really, thank you all for this”

Cordelia smirked, “Well, my pastries surely did the trick, not to undermine that wonderful tea Tharja”, she commented proudly.

“Don’t worry about it”, Tharja waved off.

An idea crossed Cordelia’s mind, “Hey, how about we have another one tonight?”, she asked looking at the rest for their reaction.

“So soon?”, Sumia asked surprised.

“Just one more night Sumia, you had a great time yesterday”, doubled down Cordelia as she looked at Sumia.

As she heard great time, Sumia’s mind drifted to her moment with Robin, her face blushing as she felt her body twitch.

She covered her face with her hand, trying to hide the blush, “Its not a bad idea”, commented Tharja as she turned her head toward Cordelia.

“Yea, it’s always great to have some time for us alone”, Lissa added excitedly.

Sumia, still covering her face gave in, “All right, let’s have another one”, she said, removing her hand as her blush had faded away, “Same as yesterday?”

“Why not, I will bring more pastries”, Cordelia commented smiling, “Do you have any problems Tharja?”

Tharja giggled, “No problem”, she said as she looked at Lissa who nodded in return, “Lets meet at the same time”

With those final words, the women separated getting ready for the night ahead.

\--- Second night of the march ---

The same as yesterday, the women were sitting around the table, Cordelia set the cups, and Tharja poured the tea.

“Oh my, did you use different leaves this time Tharja?”, asked Sumia as she took a zip from her cup.

Tharja smiled at her, “Yes, I tried something a little bit stronger to accompany the sweets”, she commented as she took a zip from her cup.

“I like the stronger flavor”, commented Cordelia as she left the cup on the table.

The women laughed as the tea party had begun, the mood becoming lightly as they talked.

Taking a second cup, Sumia looked at the smiling Thraja, “I never thought Tharja would give an advice like that yesterday”, she thought as her mood darkened a little, “The two of them are lucky to have each other…”

Lost in her thoughts, Sumia was surprised when she felt someone touching her leg. 

Turning to see who it was, she found Lissa looking at her, a slight worried expression on her face, “Sorry to worry you”, Sumia whispered to her.

“If you have any worries, you can tell us”, Lissa whispered back, her mouth forming a comforting smile.

Sumia sighed as she turned her head towards the table, looking at Tharja, “Excuse me Tharja”, she said as she set her cup down.

“What is it Sumia?”, Tharja said as she looked at her.

Sumia built up courage as before speaking, “I wanted to ask you some advice…”, she said firming herself.

Thraja giggled, “You don’t have to be so tense, is it love advice?”, she said setting her own cup down.

“Yes…”, admitted Sumia, “I wanted to hear more advice to improve my relationship with Chrom”

Thraja taped her finger on the table thinking an adequate answer, “I f I had to add something more to yesterday…”, she mumbled to herself.

“This may sound a little bit to strong to our single friends”, Tharja said with a small giggle, which made Lissa putter a little, “Your life in bed is really important”

Sumia bitted her bottom lip in worry as Tharja continued, “Romance and erotism are two sides of the same coin, so neither should be neglected”

“Pleasure is something we all seek in some way, it’s completely natural”, Tharja said looking at Sumia in the eyes, “You should always try to pleasure your partner, and he should pleasure you”

Tharja took a zip from her cup, “Of course that is not saying that you should be driven by pleasure”, she said setting the now empty cup on the table, “There are good reasons to not being able to”

Sumia looked down on her cup, she saw her own reflection on the tea, her face was showing how clearly worried she was.

“Sorry if it got to intense”, Tharja said, “It’s a difficult idea to explain”

Sumia looked at her, a small smile on her face, “Don’t worry I get it”, she said softly, “Its like you said, giving and receiving…”

With those words, the topic ended and the tense mood it gave went away with it.

The tea party continued, the women talking about various things, including what they wished to do after the war had ended.

A yawn escaped from Cordelia’s lips, “Excuse me”, she said covering her mouth.

“Don’t worry, but it has gotten late”, Tharja said, “I should return to my tent”

Lissa stretched herself, “I should go to, we still have to march tomorrow…”, she said with a small groan.

“Yes, it’s about time, thank you so much Sumia”, Cordelia said as she got up from the table, “I had such a good time”

Sumia giggled, “No, I should thank you all”, she said as she started to pick up the cups, “You really have helped me out”

After cleaning up, the rest of the women left the tent, leaving Sumia alone.

“I should get some sleep”, Sumia muttered to herself as she walked to her chest.

Picking a nightwear from it, Sumia slowly changed to a black night dress, leaving her clothes folded on top of the chest.

Having prepared herself, Sumia laid on the bed, and looked at the tent’s celling.

“Love is all about giving and receiving…”, she muttered as she lifted her hand and looked at her ring, “I have only given…”

She removed her ring from her finger and looked at it, “Chrom hasn’t given me anything in a long time”, she said as she fiddled with it, “But Robin…”

She closed her eyes as she gritted her teeth, “No Sumia, no” she scolded herself as she opened her eyes, “It was a onetime only thing”

Grabbing firmly the ring, she put it in her finger, “Everything is going to be like before”

Despite her wishes, that moment between them had grabbed itself deep within her.

As her memories of yesterday played on her head, Sumia’s hand slowly went down to her womanhood.

Her finger entered her womanhood, trying to simulate the sensation that Robin made her feel yesterday, but, to no avail.

Sumia bitted her lips strongly as her finger moved more and more intensely, “It just doesn’t fell the same”, she cursed under her breath as she removed her fingers from inside her.

But, as she did, a sensation she had felt before returned, “Oh Gods, this again”, she screamed in her mind as the heat slowly took root.

Almost as if her hand moved on its own, Sumia inserted her fingers again, trying to quench the heat that took over her.

“Its even worse than yesterday…”, she muttered as she inserted another finger inside her.

She bitted her lip harder, “Oh Gods, Robin…”, she screamed in her mind as her finger failed to calm the heat.

Her mind ran free imagining herself being satisfied by Robin once again, “Robin…”, she moaned as her fantasies ran free.

Sumia continued to moan Robin´s name, her mind filled with her fantasies.

“Excuse me Sumia, Cordelia told me you wanted to talk to me”, a voice sounded from the entrance of the tent.

Robin entered the tent, “Is there something you need me to…”, he railed of as he saw Sumia pleasuring herself.

Sumia turned her head and saw Robin, but she didn’t get flustered, “Robin, it happened again…”, she mumbled almost in a begging tone.

Robin walked next to the bed but stood in silence as he looked at the desperate woman in front of him.

“Sumia…, we shouldn’t, let me get Lissa”, Robin said but at dose words, Sumia grabbed him by the hand.

She was huffing from the excitement she felt, “Please Robin, its just one more time”, she begged him as she tightened the grip on the hand.

Robin sighed, but didn’t walk away, instead lowering his pants, “This worked the last time”, he said as his manhood stood erect in front of Sumia’s face.

Sumia quickly straightened herself, siting at the border of the bed, as she immediately started to suck Robin off.

“Sumia, you are getting so intense”, Robin commented as Sumia bopped her head up and down trying to suck of the cock that filled her mouth.

With the experience she got last night, Sumia had become quite decent at pleasuring with her mouth, even trying to get Robin deeper inside her.

The cock reached the back of her throat, “This feels so good”, she screamed in her mind as she felt the tip pocking her.

But, as Sumia got more intense, Robin started to get into action, grabbing her head and pushing his cock deeper down her throat.

“Gods, I could never have felt like this with Chrom”, she thought as Robin reached halfway through her throat.

Sumia felt as Robin began to twitch, “Sumia, I am about to cum”, he warned Sumia, but, like before, she didn’t care.

Robin came, his seed running down Sumia’s throats filling her belly of the withe liquid.

This time, she kept her pace, drinking every drop of Robin’s seed.

When he finished, Robin removed his cock, and Sumia was left gasping for air, but as she recovered, she opened her mouth, her insides completely clean from the viscous liquid that had made her choke before.

Robin patted her head as if congratulating her, “How do you feel Sumia?”, he asked looking at her.

But, as he was about to raise his pants, “Robin…”, Sumia whimpered looking at him, “I still feel it…”

The room got silent, the only thing that could be heard was the soft huffing coming from Sumia as she fidgeted in her place.

“Should I call…”, Robin was about to propose, but was interrupted by Sumia.

Her mind clouded by lust and pleasure was trying to come up with a solution, but as much as she tried, the only thing that came to her mind was the sensation she had on her womanhood.

Sumia bitted her lip as the sensation became more and more unbearable, “Do I cross the line?”, she asked herself.

“Yes, I will, I can’t bear this anymore!”, she screamed in her mind.

Having made up her mind, Sumia quietly laid in the middle of the bed, “What are you doing Sumia?”, asked Robin as he saw her.

The only answer she gave was lifting her nightdress, revealing her drenching womanhood.

Robin gulped down, “Sumia, this is the point of no return, are you sure...?”, he asked looking at her red face.

“Yes”, she answered without a hint of doubt on her voice, “I just can’t…”

Sumia was interrupted by Robin, putting his finger on her lips, “I understand…”, he answered as he got on the bed.

Robin laid on the bed his body over Sumia’s, the tip of his cock at her drenched entrance.

The two of them looked at each other eyes, the tip was slowly burring inside Sumia, “Thank you…”, she whispered.

His manhood started to penetrate her insides, her body stretching to accommodate a never felt size.

The pang of pain she would have felt were completely overtaken by the heat she was feeling, the burning she felt made each inch of the rod make her mind go blank.

But, the moment the tip collided with her cervix, her mind was completely overtaken by the pleasure, “So this is the man that makes you so happy…”, Sumia thought, “This is the thing that satisfies you”

As the body got accustomed to his size, Robin began to thrust in and out of her.

Sumia started to moan loudly as the monolith inside her, reshaped her insides.

“Thank you Robin, Thank you Robin”, she muttered between moans.

Robin continued to thrust, increasing his speed as Sumia thanked him more and more, their hips touching with each thrust.

In the heat of the passion, Robin got his face close to Sumia’s and kissed her.

It was a short kiss, but it made Sumia’s mind crazy, “How long has it been since I had such a sweet kiss…”, she asked herself as Robin separated himself from her.

But, before she could answer her own question, she felt Robin twitching, showing that he was about to cum.

In a corner of her mind, Sumia wanted Robin to cum inside her, her legs slowly getting behind his back to lock him in.

But before she could tighten the grip, Robin removed himself from her, instead cuming over her.

His seed covering from her head, to over her womb, dirtying her nightdress with the viscous liquid.

While Sumia was frustrated, the heat that took over her body slowly faded away, returning her back to her senses.

Realizing what she had just done, Sumia covered her face in shame, “I’m so sorry Robin, I made you do something unforgivable”

Robin sighed as he raised his pants, covering up his still erect manhood, “Don’t worry about it Sumia, I’m just glad that you have calmed down” he said as he got up from the bed.

Sumia still laid on bed, completely exhausted from her session with Robin, “Thank you for all of this Robin”, she muttered looking at him, “You are too kind to me”

“Nonsense, I would help you with anything Sumia”, Robin said kneeling close to her face, “You are dear to me”

At dose kind words, Sumia’s blush reddened, her heart beating faster, “You are so thoughtful, you got worried for me yesterday, and came to see me today”, she smiled at him.

Robin had a small laugh, “If you say so”, he said as he walked to the tent’s entrance, “I will let you rest, we still have to march tomorrow”

“Goodnight”, they both said to each other as Robin walked away.

\---

As Robin walked through the entrance, a woman watched from afar, she had to run away from the tent when Robin got up from the bed.

“I didn’t think she would let him fuck her…”, she mumbled as she continued to watch the tent, “I expected her to blow him, but to go the extra mile…”

The woman watched the tent until the light inside of it went out, “She is a lot more dirtier that her pure appearance leads to believe”, she said as she walked to her own tent, “But everything is going according to plan”

But, as she walked to her tent, she twitched as she thought about what happened, “Forgive me my love, I got excited from watching them”, she apologized in her mind, “Just two more days before you come to me, and I will give you all the love I have kept for you”

She fantasized at the thought, as she entered her tent, just waiting to reap the fruits of her plan.

\--- Third night of the march ---

After a long day of marching, night has come for the Shepherds.

A woman was walking around the camp, her mind filled with thoughts about the previous two days.

The group decided to not have a tea party for a while, leaving Sumia to roam around the camp.

Although she was in a great mood, she could get Robin off her mind, “Why do I feel so empty inside?”, she asked herself as she aimlessly walked, “I should be happy to reunite with Chrom tomorrow, but…, why do I feel like nothing will change…?”

In her aimless walk, the memories of her time with Robin made her body warm, but not like the burning heat of the previous days, a comforting warmth that left her lingering for more.

Finally paying attention to her surroundings, Sumia noticed that she had strayed from the camp, walking close to a separated tent, “Robins…”, she thought.

“There is nothing wrong with seeking pleasure…”, she rationalized as she continued to walk to the tent, “It will just be one more night, before everything returns back to normal”

Standing in front of the entrance, Sumia extended her hand to the cloth that covered it, “Just one more night”, she convinced herself as she moved the cloth apart, entering.

\---

Cordelia was walking around the camp; a sense of unease had come to her.

“I just saw Sumia walking around the camp, why can’t I see her anymore?”, she asked herself as she walked around the camp looking for her, “We have to only pass the night, I cant let anything go wrong!”

The woman searched everywhere Sumia could be, “How could she disappear?”, she continued to ask to herself, “Am I missing something?!”

Cordelia panicked, but a thought crossed her mind, “She wouldn’t…”, she muttered as she waled to a specific tent.

She walked away from the camp, looking at a tent apart from the rest, “The light is on…”

Cordelia walked close to the entrance and kneeled, she moved the bottom corner of the cloth and peaked inside.

Inside the tent, Robin was sitting at the border of his bed, Sumia kneeling in front of him.

“The queen of Ylisse sucking my cock”, he mockingly said as he grabbed Sumia’s head making her suck him deeper, “Only one man has seen this before”

Sumia continued to suck him off, in her face a clear expression of joy.

Cordelia watched the scene in front of her with amazement, “I didn’t even do anything to her…”, she muttered looking at the pair, “Is she such a whore?”

Robin roughly pushed Sumia’s head, making her take his entire length, “You came here to me, begging to make you feel good”, he said to her, “Was the whole thing about the heat an excuse for me to fuck you?”

Sumia couldn’t answer.

Outside the tent, Cordelia kept watching, “Gods, he is dominating her…”, she mumbled, “But, why am I getting wet?”

“Are you a voyeur Cordelia?”, asked a voice behind her, Cordelia turned her head around to see Tharja and Lissa standing beside her.

Tharja kneeled close to Cordelia, “You don’t have to hide yourself, he is waiting for you”, she playfully said to her.

“Come on, don’t keep him waiting”, Lissa said imitating Tharja’s tone as she grabbed Cordelia making her stand, “Time to unveil everything”

Cordelia walked inside the tent, Tharja and Lissa walking behind her.

“Welcome Cordelia”, Robin greeted letting go of Sumia’s head, “You have been quite busy these past days”

Cordelia looked at the ground, “How did you…”, she muttered.

“I will answer that”, Tharja said as she walked past Cordelia and sat next to Robin, “You see, you plan was pretty impressive, putting aphrodisiac on Sumia’s tea to make her needier”

Tharja said as she grabbed Robin’s arm, “Making Robin satiate her, and tell Chrom about it”, she continued, “All to make Chrom fall to you for consolation”

Cordelia bit her lip, “But, there was a problem”, Tharja added, “Our plans unintendedly collided”

She petted Sumia on the head, “We wanted to include Sumia in our little fun, so I made the first tea a little bit special”, Tharja looked at Cordelia, “We added alcohol to the tea, enough to make people slip their tongues…”

“But there lied the problem, the alcohol increased the effect of the aphrodisiac, making her unable to bear it”, Tharja said, her finger scribbling on Robin’s chest, “And that made them have their encounter one night before planed”

Lissa continued from were Tharja left on, “We actually discovered your plan when we were cleaning the cups”, she said with a small giggle, “Tharja was pretty mad when she noticed the aphrodisiac”

“Of course, any Plegian dark mage worth its salt know about it”, she answered back with a little indignation in her voice, “A rabid heat that only fades away with semen”

Tharja sighed trying to calm down, “So, for our second tea party, I prepared our tea a little bit differently”

“Instead of alcohol, I added another aphrodisiac”, she said, “It only takes effect if the aphrodisiac you added is mixed in”

Robin took from there, “So, with the more powerful aphrodisiac, you told me that Sumia called for me, as planned”, Robin smiled at her, “And you stood outside watching every second of it”

Cordelia couldn’t say anything, she looked away from Robin.

“And lastly, in fear of your plan going wrong, you looked for Sumia, and ended up in here”, he concluded, she grabbed Sumia by the head and removing his cock from her mouth, “You heard all that Sumia?”  
Sumia was gasping for air, but answered, “Yes”

Cordelia raised her head, looking at Robin in the eyes, “And what are you going to do with me?”, she asked.

Robin motioned Sumia to stand up, “Nothing”, he answered as he guided her to sit on his legs, “You will watch just as you planned, if you do something else, is up to you”

Sumia climbed over Robin, her womanhood against Robin’s manhood, she was looking at Cordelia in the eyes.

“Sumia, what we did yesterday was an exception”, Robin said to Sumia moving his hips, his cock rubbing against her, “I want to make sure that my women are only mine”

He continued to move his hips, making Sumia moan, “I will ask you, are you willing to leave Chrom behind for me?”

Sumia immediately responded, “Yes, anything for you”

Robin kissed her on the neck, “Take your ring off”, he commanded.

She took her ring of which Tharja took, “I will give it back to you later”, she said as she guarded it.

“Wonderful, then, Tharja could you do me the favor?”, he asked looking at her.

Tharja smiled, “Of course my love”, she said as she grabbed a tome close to the bed and began to recite an incantation.

In front of Cordelia’s eyes, Sumia was being branded with a crest, the magic slowly creating the mark as if it was a tattoo.

As the crest was marked, Sumia huffed more intensely than she did the previous nights.

When the crest finished, Tharja closed the tome and left it besides her, “All done, you can have fun with her”, Tharja said.

Robin positioned his manhood at Sumia’s entrance, “Let me give you all the love you wanted”, Robin whispered to her ear.

“Yes, Robin, I wanted to be loved for so long”, she creamed as Robin rammed inside her.

Cordelia saw as Sumia’s face changed to a depraved state, her eyes rolled back, and her tongue dangled out of her mouth.

Robin moved his hips, each thrust ramming her deepest part, “Do you love this Sumia?”, he asked her.

“Yes, I love this, I love you”, she screamed as Robin made her bounce on his member.

Robin started to get rougher, “Am I better than Chrom?”, he asked.

“Of course you are, he is a joke of a man, he could never compare to you”, she screamed without any shame.

Robin continued to thrust inside her, his cock molding her inside to only satisfy him, “Then tell Cordelia how much better I am”

Cordelia gulped at those words, but for some reason, she felt that her underwear was getting wet.

Sumia looked at her, “Chrom is a fool, he hasn’t touched me since our wedding night”, she said without any remorse, “He is a brute that doesn’t understand anything”

“But Robin, is a real man, he is giving me so much love, and all the affection that Chrom dreamed of giving me”, Sumia finished.

Robin kissed her again, “What a good girl, you deserve to be rewarded”, he said as he was getting close to cum.

“Were do you want me to cum Sumia? I will let you choose”, asked Robin, still ramming her insides.

“Inside, get me pregnant, I want the royal family to be completely made of your children”, she answered.

To reply, Robin grabbed her legs and pushed them down as he thrusted, giving her cervix one last hit as he came deep inside her.

Sumia’s crest started to shift, Cordelia watched as the crest slowly completed.

“Curious Cordelia?”, asked Tharja as she looked at her expression, “When the crest shifts, it confirms that the user is pregnant”

Cordelia watched as Robin removed himself from Sumia, now exhausted from the intense love making, and laid her on the bed, besides him.

Robin turned his head to her, “Now Cordelia, the show is over, what will you do?”, he asked, “You can go if you want to”

Lissa moved aside, clearing her way to the exit.

Cordelia stood there; she bitted her lips not knowing what to do.

Taking a shacking step, Cordelia asked, “Can you make me feel as good as Sumia?”, she asked, her voice trembling

“Don’t worry about that, I assure you, Robin will satisfy every need you have”, answered Thraja as she grabbed the tome, “You just have to take the step”

Cordelia took another step, her foot firmer than before.

Thraja giggled, “Excellent”, she said as she stood up, “Let me do this quickly”

She opened the tome and began to say the incantation, despite the clothes obstructing the view, everyone knew that Cordelia was being branded from the soft moans that escaped her lips.

When Thraja finished, she left the tome on a close by table, and walked to the entrance, “If you excuse us, he have some matters to attend”, she said as she moved apart the cloth covering the entrance letting Lissa exit first.

“Enjoy yourselves”, she chimed as she left the tent, leaving Cordelia and Robin with the sleeping Sumia.

Robin stood from the bed and walk to her.

Cordelia blushed at his proximity and looked away from him.

Moving her face with his fingers, Robin whispered, “How about you get rid of dose clothes”, he suggested before kissing her on the cheek.

Cordelia complied, removing her clothes.

Without even seeing it, she knew deep inside that the crest was there, Robin’s fingers scribbled on top of it as if reminding her of its presence.

When he had enough, Robin grabbed her leg, lifting it up making her do an I pose, “You are quite flexible Cordelia”, he commented as he grabbed her tightly to maintain her balance.

He collocated the tip of his cock at her entrance, he thrusted at her, but intentionally missed as to tease her.

“You truly are a wonderful woman Cordelia”, Robin complimented her as he continued to miss, “You tried so hard to obtain what you wanted, I can respect that”

Now, he positioned himself, the next thrust would penetrate her, “But I will give you something even better than what you wanted”, he said as he thrusted inside her.

A small trim of blood ran down her legs, as Robin hammered her insides, “You are so tight Cordelia”, he commented as he continued.

Cordelia was moaning as Robin molded her insides, her face as red as her hair.

“Do you like how things turned out Cordelia?”, he asked marking every word with a thrust.

Between moan, Cordelia answered, “Yes, it’s even better than I could ever imagine”

Robin smiled, “I’m glad”, he replied, “Lets seal the deal”

With dose words, Robin began to thrust harder indie Cordelia, matching the force he had used with Sumia.

Cordelia couldn’t say anything as she felt Robin twitching, her mind had gone blank from the pleasure.

Ramming inside with all his strength, Robin came, his seed filing her insides.

Despite not seeing it, Cordelia knew that like Sumia, the crest had begun to shift, showing that he had gotten her pregnant.

Robin grabbed Cordelia tighter as he saw her slowly losing her strength, he slowly changed his position, and began to carry her to the bed.

Laying her besides Sumia, Robin sat at the border of the bed, his erection still standing.

“This has been a really eventful trip, to say the least”, he joked to himself as he tried to think, how to sleep on the cramped bed.

\--- Fourth day of the march ---

After marching for a while, Robin’s group arrived at the meeting point, and to their surprise, Chrom’s group arrived a short while later.

All the Sheperd were happy to see the other group, a blue haired man especially as he ran to Robin.

“I’m glad to see you are fine”, Chrom said as he patted Robin in the back, “I should guess that your trip was as uneventful as mine?”

Robin laughed, “You could say so”

But, before the two men continued to talk, a woman came walking to Chrom, “Hello Chrom”, she happily said as she hugged him.

“Sumia, I am so happy to see you”, Chrom smiled at her, “I have to make up from all the time I left you”

Sumia smiled softly, “I see, how was your trip”

The pair walked away, smiles on their faces, but one of them was fake, only for politeness.

The man didn’t notice this, too oblivious for his own good, as he missed something even more obvious.

Sumia wasn’t wearing her wedding ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> First of all, sorry for the wait, as you can see from the length, this story got a little bit out of hand.  
> If you want a more indept view of my writing, see the next chapter.  
> I wanted to use the notes as more or less an apology if you didn’t feel that the Netori was of level 4 after I made such a big deal out of this.  
> Maybe its because the story got so long that I runed out of steam, but anyhow  
> I really am sorry if you looked out for it.


	2. New vows

After a long day of walking, the Shepherds settled camp to rest.

At one of the tents, now complete as the pair had reunited after being apart, a man was sleeping deeply in his bed, but his wife wasn’t.

Sitting at the border of the bed, a woman was incanting hexes on the sleeping man, only stopping as she finished one and started the next one.

As she was doing this a pair, standing next to the bed looked at the woman working her magic, “Will this be enough to get him out of our hair?”, a woman asked as she saw the peaceful face of her sleeping husband.

Tharja replied, “You don’t have to worry a bit, all these hexes will take care of everything: Mind alteration, perception alteration, make it easy to change his memories”, she listed on.

The standing man raise his eyebrow, “Anything to make him not touch her?”

“My my Robin, haven’t you become possessive”, she giggled as she closed the tome, “Don’t worry: Infertility, libido reduction, and wet dreams”

Tharja walked to him, “He will think he has done it, but it will all be an illusion”, she added looking at the sleeping man, “He won’t notice anything”

Having done her work, Tharja walked to the exit of the tent, “I will go back to our tent, if you need me for something else”, she said in a flirtatious tone as she went outside.

The pair was left alone, Sumia looked at him, “Thank you so much Robin”, she said to him.

“Why?”, he asked.

Sumia smiled, “For making me feel really loved, for giving me something after I had only given”

Hearing the answer, Robin grabbed something from his pocket, “Then, allow me to give you this”, he said as he put a ring on her finger.

“Is this the ring Chrom gave me?”, she asked as she looked at it.

Robing laughed, “Yes and no”, he answered, “It is the same ring, but I changed it a little”

As he said it, Sumia noticed the crest that had branded her was on the ring.

“I changed the design to make it mine”, he said as he grabbed her hand, “Of course for Chrom it would look the same as always”

Sumia kept looking at the ring, her cheeks reddening from her happiness.

“You really know how to make a woman special”, she muttered.

Robin hugged her, “I only make them realize they are special”, he said before kissing her on the cheek.

The pair stood in comforting silence in the middle of the tent, keeping the moment for as long as they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thanks for reading the more thorough notes on the story.  
> I never thought that this story could become 9000+ words, and in the stile of my prose, those were 25 pages of story.  
> As you could see, I tried to add a little “mystery” in the story in respect of Cordelia’s involvement, even adding little clues for the mystery. It was more as a challenge to myself; I don’t think there will be any more mysteries in this smut.   
> Sumia’s corruption was an interesting thing to write, I tried to make it a bit exponential, at the beginning only a little before it grew too much.  
> I ended up a little bit disappointed in my own writing capabilities, maybe I had envisioned to much for the moment or maybe the jump from 3000+ to 9000+ is the reason. I am sorry if you expected something great and ended up a little disappointed. But, from the mistakes people learn, and I will continue to improve my writing, so that you can always look forward to a new story.  
> Well, nothing more to say other than thank you for reading this story, I hope to see you on the next one.


End file.
